Gallery: Gobber the Belch (Franchise) / Shorts
''Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon ghmuj.png Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 08.30 -2014.05.04 21.28.47-.png JNRFSZ2ne4.png Legend-of-the-boneknapper-dragon-167425l.jpg 34664950-1-.png Legend of the BoneKnapper Dragon. BDRemux 1080p. Dub MVO DVO VO.mkv snapshot 11.47 -2014.07.26 18.33.26-.jpg Boneknapper by xx nightfurygirl xx-d5eom6u.jpg 3.png Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 12.37 -2014.05.04 21.46.07-.png Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 12.44 -2014.05.04 21.46.57-.png Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 12.53 -2014.05.04 21.48.05-.png LegendOfTheBoneknapper-Gobber1.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-Gobber2.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-Gobber4.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-Gobber5.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-TeenGobber1.PNG|Gobber as a Teen LegendOfTheBoneknapper-TeenGobber2.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-TeenGobber3.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-YoungAdultGobber1.PNG|Gobber as a Young Adult LegendOfTheBoneknapper-YoungAdultGobber2.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-YoungAdultGobber3.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-Hammerheads4.PNG Bamboo 13.png Bamboo 12.png Bamboo 11.png Bamboo 10.png Bamboo 9.png Bamboo 8.png Bamboo 7.png Bamboo 6.png Bamboo 5.png Bamboo 4.png Bamboo 3.png Bamboo 2.png Bamboo 1.png Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-810.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-809.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-808.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-807.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-806.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-805.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-787.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-786.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-551.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-550.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-549.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-548.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-547.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-546.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-385.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-384.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-383.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-382.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-381.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-380.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-379.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-378.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-367.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-366.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-365.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-364.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-363.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-944.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-986.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-762.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-761.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-987.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-985.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-831.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-974.jpg Legend-boneknapper-disneyscreencaps.com-973.jpg Gift of the Night Fury Festive Gobber.jpg Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps.com-170.jpg Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps.com-169.jpg When the dragons leave the island.jpg Tumblr oiiesqFe5r1u1x8wgo1 500.gif Book of Dragons book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1857.jpg|"To be young, wild, and have most of my limbs again." Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-74.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-73.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-72.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-79.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-78.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-77.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-76.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1522.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1521.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1520.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1519.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1518.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1517.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1516.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1515.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1514.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1513.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1512.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1511.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1510.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1509.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1508.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1507.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1505.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1504.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1503.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1502.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1501.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.jpg Dawn of the Dragon Racers Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-437.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-436.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-431.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-430.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-429.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-428.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-427.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-851.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-850.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-826.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-825.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-824.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-823.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-399.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-375.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-452.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-443.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-442.jpg Dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-435.jpg How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Promotional Stills HOCO⁄Gobber⁄1.jpeg Homecoming Book HC book Gobber and Stoick tapestry.jpg|From the ''Homecoming book HC book Hiccstrid watching preparations.jpg Trailers/Clips Screenshots HC Trailer 20.jpg HC Trailer 19.jpg HC Trailer 14.jpg HC Clip 3 2.jpg HC Clip 3 3.jpg HC Clip 3 8.jpg HC Clip 3 9.jpg HC Clip 3 10.jpg HC Clip 3 16.jpg HC Clip 3 18.jpg HC Clip 3 23.jpg HC Clip 3 24.jpg HC Clip 3 25.jpg HC Clip 3 26.jpg HC Clip 3 27.jpg HC Clip 3 28.jpg HC Clip 3 36.jpg HC Clip 3 38.jpg Film Screenshots Astrid and Hiccup hugging Homecoming.jpg HC - Haddock family on the deck outside their house with Gobber.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 5.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-New Berk 4.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Hiccup's Toy 2.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Hiccup's Toy 1.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Toothless open its wings.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The Pageant continues.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Tame you.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Remember the time.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- One of Zephyr's traps.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Oh.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- I miss you.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Gobber continue the act.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Do.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Arrows.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- I am so tiny.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Something.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Functionality.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-And love.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- With man.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Why.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 19.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 18.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 17.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 5.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 4.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 1.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 30.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 29.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 28.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Thank you.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 11.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 10.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 9.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 8.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 7.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 6.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 5.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 4.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 3.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Stoick's Statue 2.jpg ''Snoggletog Log '' Snoggletog Log 36.jpg Snoggletog Log 35.jpg Snoggletog Log 34.jpg Snoggletog Log 33.jpg Snoggletog Log 14.jpg Snoggletog Log 13.jpg Snoggletog Log 12.jpg Snoggletog Log 11.jpg Snoggletog Log 10.jpg Snoggletog Log 113.jpg Snoggletog Log 112.jpg Snoggletog Log 111.jpg Snoggletog Log 110.jpg Snoggletog Log 109.jpg Snoggletog Log 108.jpg Snoggletog Log 107.jpg Snoggletog Log 106.jpg Snoggletog Log 93.jpg Snoggletog Log 92.jpg '' Racing For The Gold'' Speed Skating 6.jpg Speed Skating 4.jpg Speed Skating 3.jpg Speed Skating 2.jpg Speed Skating 13.jpg Speed Skating 11.jpg Speed Skating 10.jpg Speed Skating 9.jpg Speed Skating 7.jpg Gobber's Guide to Battling Dragons Dragon Training Lesson 6-The Terrible Terror 17.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 6-The Terrible Terror 16.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 6-The Terrible Terror 15.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 6-The Terrible Terror 14.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 6-The Terrible Terror 13.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 6-The Terrible Terror 12.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 6-The Terrible Terror 11.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 6-The Terrible Terror 10.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 6-The Terrible Terror 9.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 6-The Terrible Terror 8.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 6-The Terrible Terror 7.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 6-The Terrible Terror 6.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 6-The Terrible Terror 5.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 6-The Terrible Terror 4.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 6-The Terrible Terror 3.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 6-The Terrible Terror 2.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 6-The Terrible Terror 1.jpg Category:Character Gallery Category:Gallery Category:Gobber the Belch (Franchise) Gallery